1. Field
The present invention relates to locking devices for use on containers having hinged lids, and, more particularly, to such locking devices which automatically become disengaged in order to allow emptying of the containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large generally rectangular containers having hinged lids are commonly used for purposes of trash collection, particularly by businesses and apartment complexes. In order to open the lid to deposit refuse in such a container, one must simply lift the front portion of the lid to a sufficient degree. Typically, emptying of such a container is accomplished by a large, specially equipped truck, which has means for lifting and inverting the container, thereby allowing the lid to swing open and the contents to fall into a large bin located within the body of the truck.
Frequently, unauthorized persons not associated with the owner or rightful user of such containers will utilize the containers for their garbage disposal. This has resulted in a considerable problem, in that the containers often times become completely filled with the garbage of such unauthorized persons, leaving no room for the garbage of those persons paying for the container and related collection services. This problem has become particularly severe for rural apartment complexes, since their trash containers are often used by persons living in outlying areas who find the containers to be more convenient than a local landfill. As a result, apartment owners frequently are forced to pay for an additional pick-up to make room for their tenants' garbage.
Many trash containers include provisions for utilizing a locking device, such as a padlock, to prevent the lid from being opened by anyone not having the proper key, combination, or other unlocking means. When such locking devices are utilized, it is essential that the locking device be removed or otherwise disengaged prior to the arrival of the collection truck to allow emptying. Since it is usually difficult or impossible to precisely predict the arrival of the collection truck, the use of such locking devices has proven to be inadequate. Accordingly, a need has developed for a locking device which allows limited access to the trash container, but need not be attended to for purposes of dumping.